


HE!!!!!!

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Bruno Mars (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Odd Future, the creator - Fandom, tyler - Fandom
Genre: FIRST CHANCE AT LOVE, M/M, She to he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: This is just a fic that i decided to create based off of an old fic I had written a while ago about this pairing. So hope u guys enjoy.xoxoxox





	HE!!!!!!

There he was standing, in the middle of the schools water fountain surrounded by his friends. But to Tyler he stood out the most. 

His beauty was to die for, from his long dark and beautiful locks, that he sometimes adorned with a hat and flew ever so gently in the wind, to his pearly white smile that stemmed from his gorgeous lips to his dark eyes. Not to mention his luscious tan skin.

'Damn this boy has ass for days', Tyler thought in awe as he peeked out from behind a tree at his love's plump butt in some fitted joggers as he bent down to retrieve a pencil.

Tyler has waited for this moment for years now, it's been on his mind constantly. It's as if this exact moment is what he's been living for. He even dreamed about this exact day but now that it's finally here he can hardly contain his excitement. Tyler had to admit that he was sprung.

As he anxiously waited for the coast to clear Tyler wrote a sort of poem/rap for his crush. He put a lot of effort into it. "There's no way he'll reject me",said Tyler to no one in particular. When the group left and his soon to be beau was just about to leave, Tyler quickly dashed out from behind the tree and made his way over to the fountain, heart racing rapidly.

As he approached the object of his affection he cleared his throat. "Bruno Mars", he said confidently. Bruno turned around a confused look on his face. "Yes that's me ", he said. "Can I help you?" Tyler was in a daze. "Um hello", Bruno said waving a hand in Tyler's face."Oh .. um yea", Tyler started snapping back into reality. " Ok hear me out, see I have this poem here that I want to lay on you real quick",said Tyler fidgeting with the paper in his hands. "Ok but make it quick cuz I have to be somewhere in a few", Bruno said looking at his watch. 

" Ok. One, two, you're the boy that I want  
Three, four, five, six, seven, shit  
Eight is the bullets if you say no after all this  
And I just couldn't take it, you're so motherfucking gorgeous  
Gorgeous, baby you're gorgeous  
I just want to drag your lifeless body to the forest  
And fornicate with it but that's because I'm in love with you ..." Tyler said face feeling on fire as he nervously waited for a response. 

To say that Bruno was shocked would be an understatement. " Well that was very disturbing and unmoving, but since you obviously put a lot of thought into it and have a weird way with words, i will accept ",he said smiling. Tyler had the biggest grin on his face. "Really? Alright cool , meet me at the lake around ten." " Sure whatever just no more stalking or masturbating ok? ", Bruno said with a laugh. " Ye ... Yeah ", Tyler said blushing like a fool. At this point Tyler was leaning in for a kiss, when Bruno stepped back. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow yo roll , you only asked me on a date ,there is no way you're gonna kiss me", he said putting his hands up. "Oh but there is ", Tyler said sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do I guys think should i continue or nah? Leave a comment ☺


End file.
